


A Match Made in Somewhere Beginning with an "H"

by allaire mikháil (allaire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Moral Lessons, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Cap is full of shit, actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il
Summary: In politics, everybody is free to choose his friends and allies.~ Lalu Prasad Yadav...Because the safest hands arealwaysour own.





	A Match Made in Somewhere Beginning with an "H"

They're two weeks out of Wakanda, and their options are growing thin.

They haven't managed to meet up with Natasha yet, though not for lack of trying on Clint's part. The Black Widow is still in the wind and doesn't seem to be checking her usual ways of contact. The only thing Steve's prepared to say with any certainty is that she isn't anymore by Tony's side.

The frequency their pictures are shown with on tv has dwindled, thankfully. There's been a series of unexplained fires in government installations in the US and Canada with a disquieting death toll, and everyone is clamoring for a cause or a reason ("or a perpetrator", was Clint's grim contribution). At least by now, Steve feels comfortable telling the others they can go out in pairs of two instead of alone, and that they can forego a disguise. Their whole group would most certainly draw attention, but a couple or two friends being out in the streets shouldn't lead any of their pursuers to them (and Steve is certain both Ross and Tony have their eyes out for the Avengers).

They're holed up in a cheap motel in a small town at the Venezuelan coast. Their passage over the Atlantic wasn't fun - or even comfortable -, but Steve didn't dare lead his team into Europe; not with the way the UN has been searching for them. The European States Collective has relatively well-protected borders and competent law enforcement. Clint was right that hiding in South America is the better option for now. Just until they can make their way back to the US. Or at least to Mexico.

Because one day soon, the Avengers will be needed. And Steve has no intention of being too far out of reach. Once Tony calls - once the government admits that it made a mistake - he intends to _be there_.

He promised Tony.

Hopefully, that day will be soon.

They're running out of money. Steve and Sam withdrew from their accounts what they could, hoping they wouldn't be traced, but that was before Leipzig. After his team's stint in the Raft where their possessions were confiscated, they only have the cash in Steve's pockets and the money Scott and Clint have managed to acquire through means Steve feels better not asking about. Not when he reckons that part of it comes from pick-pocketing unsuspecting tourists.

Natasha's help would be invaluable right now. She has access to a variety of accounts that once belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as to some other organizations she worked for or tangled with. Money that either has no owner or belongs to criminals.

Even if using the black credit card he was given shortly after moving into the Tower after the Battle of New York was an option, Steve wouldn't feel comfortable taking Tony's money.

Not after their clash in Siberia. Not with the way he left his poor friend, heart-broken and defeated, to deal with Ross and the public. But what else should Steve have done? He _had_ to protect Bucky. Tony... Tony would have _never_ been able to gracefully deal with the truth about Howard's death, even had Steve told him before. Natasha once said that Tony was emotionally immature, and try as he might, Steve has never seen anything contradicting that assessment.

Tony feels everything too deeply. Whenever a new situation arises, he immediately allows the emotion it engenders to overtake him – be it joy, guilt, or anger. Especially guilt.

He must be feeling so guilty right now. For trying to kill Bucky. For attacking Steve. For imprisoning Wanda. For breaking the Avengers apart. For allowing the UN and Secretary Ross to dictate his actions, even when they were against his team.

Steve sighs. He would _so very much_ like to clear the air. Listen to Tony tell him how he's been faring with the depleted Avengers line-up; how Vision does without Wanda, how Rhodes--

No. Steve refuses to feel responsible for Rhodes' situation. His team was helping him in defending Bucky, and in countering Zemo's scheme. Rhodes' fall was just bad luck. Things like that _happen_ in combat.

Also, Steve _knows_ Tony is already working on getting Rhodes back to full health. It's only a question of time before War Machine is back in fighting shape.

Steve wills the phone to ring. _Tony_ has to be the one to reach out, to tell Steve he forgives him, or they'll never get their friendship back. He carries the phone everywhere with him (in lieu of his sketchbook of old) and keeps it faithfully charged, and--

_The phone rings._

Steve starts so badly he fumbles the device and almost manages to inadvertently throw it across the room. He's deathly afraid Tony will have hung up when he finally, _finally_ , succeeds in pressing the call key.

“Tony?”

“No, Captain Rogers, I am afraid this is not Mr. Stark.” The difference to what he was expecting (hoping for) is jarring. The voice answering him is female, American, confident.

Steve jerks, a short spike of panic going through him. Have they been found? Is the UN already at their door?

He presses himself flush to the bedroom wall and tries to peek out of the window. None of the others have returned. The old car they sto-- _borrowed_ is still parked in front. He can't see anything suspicious. There's still plenty of motel guests and shoppers hurrying across the parking lot. Nothing hints as to an ambush, but--

“Captain Rogers, please do not be alarmed. I am neither with law enforcement nor an associate of Thaddeus Ross or Tony Stark. I am calling because we know of your situation and we want to offer our help.”

Steve takes a deep breath and wills his heartbeat to slow. _There's no immediate danger._ Not that the phone call isn't highly suspicious.

“Certainly. A perfect stranger calls me on a mobile phone that only one person has the number to. What are you trying to pull here, lady?”

Beyond the open line, Steve can hear familiar laughter coming closer. There's the sound of a key turning in the lock, and Sam walks into the room, a smile still on his face. His eyes go round when he sees Steve on the phone, and he looks as though he doesn't know whether to come closer or leave Steve his privacy.

Steve gestures him closer with an angry, choppy motion.

“I am a member of a non-governmental organization that stands for resistance against all policies and institutions aiming to restrict enhanced people's freedom and put us under the control of narrow-minded, fearful bureaucrats who hate anything that is _different_ , that is _better_ than them. That attitude has to change.”

Steve finds himself nodding. Sam is regarding him with trepidation. Steve mouths 'Later.' at him.

“So you know about the Accords. People with agendas want to control and use anyone they consider 'superhuman'.”

“Exactly. I think our objectives dovetail beautifully, and Captain? You need all the help you can get.”

Steve finds himself not as resentful as the words should have made him. The woman sounds congenial. And if there really has risen an organization that's willing to stand up against Tony's Accords, if others have banded together to fight this injustice? Then they have to join their forces.

It makes sense. The Avengers can't be the only superheroes in existence who object to being instrumentalized and controlled.

He smiles. “How about a name first, though, Miss? Of you, and your organization?”

“The name is Eileen Harsaw, or Phantazia. I have mutant powers that allow me to sense and manipulate electromagnetic energy fields. That is how I could contact your phone – even without knowing the number. Our organization is called The Brotherhood. Our leader, Magneto, would like to meet with you. He admires your decisive stand against the Accords and thinks the two of you have very much in common. How about you call me back with a time and place for a meeting that is convenient for you?” She rattles off a number that Steve hurriedly scrawls down.

Sam is looking at him in confusion that only mounts when Steve fist-pumps the air after closing and pocketing the phone. Copying Scott makes him feel like a dork, but he's suddenly overcome with a surge of optimism.

 _They are not alone._ All of a sudden, the future's looking much brighter.


End file.
